


Home is Bristley

by InklingDancer



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InklingDancer/pseuds/InklingDancer
Summary: From a tumblr prompt meme. Written 2016.Charah 80. No shave November, baby!





	Home is Bristley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madmanwithawarehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Madmanwithawarehouse).



> madmanwithawarehouse asked:
> 
> Charah 80. No shave November, baby!

Sarah opened the door to the apartment she shared with Chuck. It had been a long mission, and she was looking forward to seeing her boyfriend and relaxing with him. 

“Chuck, I’m home!” 

He came bounding ‘round the corner, grinning. The smile dropped from his face when he saw Sarah staring at him with a worried look. “What’s the matter, babe?” 

“What’s that on your face?” 

“Oh, that!” he laughed. “It’s a beard. Morgan talked me into it.” 

Sarah rolled her eyes. Of course this was Morgan’s idea.

Chuck continued forward, running up to plant a big kiss on Sarah. 

“Ugh, Chuck, you’re all bristley,” she complained.

Her boyfriend just laughed. “No Shave November, baby!”

Sarah smiled. It was good to be home. Even if home was a little bristley.


End file.
